


The story written

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 11:49:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I didn’t know how true these words were as I sang them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The story written

_“Written in these walls are the stories that I can't explain I leave my heart open but it stays right here empty for days She told me in the morning she don't feel the same about us in her bones Seems to me that when I die these words will be written on my stone”_

I didn’t know how true these words were as I sang them. The new song that we were shooting the video for ‘Story of life’ was one that I wanted to be the end. The end of all the speculation between Louis and I. I had a story to tell and I wanted that story to be told in the video. Not many may know this but Louis is the biggest thing in my life besides my family. Louis and I have been friends since we were three, no one knows that and another thing that no one knows is that Louis and I have been engaged since we started on the X-factor together as a group. We had been told to keep quiet, Louis agreed but I wasn’t one to sit idly by and watch as Louis ‘pretended’ to date other people. Sure, they were all sweet girls, very nice especially Eleanor. She is one of the nicest girls and she understands what I’m going through. And she supports us a hundred percent. The other members were on board as well. They were willing to stick by us no matter what was to happen once we did this. Whether the backlash was good or bad, the band would stick by their two best mates. 

“You ready to do this?” I asked Louis. It was the day of the release for the video and we were on one of those morning shows. This was going to be the day that Louis and I told the world of our relationship. 

“More than you know.” He responded before giving me a kiss on the cheek.  


End file.
